Love comes on a rainy day
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: What happenes when Naruto's sister Kina is training too long and ends up sleeping at Sasuke's house during a storm...read and find out also this is unbetaread
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Comes On A Rainy Day**_

By: Kinoke

This is my first chapter story and I hope it doesnt suck to much. Its an OC/Sas and OC/Ita? R&R and or TAG me if you want

UN-BETA-READ

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Your my shelter from the rain

"Kuso!" a female voice rang out from the Forest of Death. She was kneeling in the middle of a training feild holding her shoulder. "Chikusho." she hissed as she pulled her hand away to see the blood that covered it. 'this is the 6th time i've managed to injor my self during training.' she thought in discrace to herself. She had been out in the Forest of Death training sence six in the AM hours and it was going on five or six in the PM hours. She let herself fall to the side and was now sitting. Reaching for her bag and pulling out her med kit for the sixth time, she pulled her shirt off again and started to treat her shoulder wound.

She had just pulled her shirt back on when Kakashi poofed into the area. "Kina you should really go home its been 14 hours already, plus your injored(sp?)." He stated with his arms crossed.

"I will in a few more hours, Kakashi-sensei, and considering my wounds i need to learn to fight with them because I know theres always a possible chance I'll get injored in a mission and still need to be able to fight." Kina said as she pushed herself back up and colecting the scatered kunai and sherikin which still wernt hitting their targets.

"Ok, but only a few more hours but head home soon, Naruto's worried about you and its going to rain soon too so dont stay out here to much longer." he said and disappered.

"Yeah, whatever." she mumbled as she began to focuse her chakura to her feet and ran at the tree in front of her. Runing up about half way before jumping off into the air, she fliped once and through her kunai and shairikin. Then landing on the ground in a crouching postion with one leg streched out and one hand suporting her as her right arm was exstended from throughing the weapons. When she looked up her electric blue eyes narrowed at her weapontry. They were all about an inch off the actual target and it pissed her off that she, herself couldnt even aim correctly.

After a few hours she was sitting indain style with her hands forming a seal as she practice her chakura control making a clone every few minutes and so far she had made about 14 clones that were all sitting like she and doing the same. By the time she was done it was dark out, she estamted that it was arond nine. She was just starting to practice her Tijustu when she heard a loud crack of thunder and the rain started to pour down hard. "Kuso, Chikusho mother fucker." she cursed as she grabbed her bag and started to run twards the village. 'this is not good im already soaked, i'll catch a cold if i dont find shelter fast and my house is to far...Sasuke-san is closer maybe he'll let me stay there for the night.' she thought as she began to run faster. Her knee length blond hair floping against her wet black tank top and fish net shirt as it, along with her black capprie pants, stuck to her cold and clamy tan skin. Her black sandels made wet squishing noises with each step as she ran twards Sasuke's house.

-Sasuke's house-

Sasuke had just changed into a black shirt and boxers when it started to rain outside. He ended up running around the house closeing all the open windows he had had open due to the temp. being out ragiously high that day and had just started up the stairs again to his room when he heard a pounding at his door. 'who in the world could that be at this time of night and this type of weather.' he thought as he went back down the stairs and went to the front door. When he opened his door he was met with the sight of a soaked to the bone Kina Uzumaki who was hugging herself and shaking. "Sasuke-san..." she mumbled her now blue lips trembeling. "Could i possibly stay here for the night, onegaishimasu?" she asked threw chattering teeth.

"Anuo...kami, get in here Kina-chan." he said pulling her shaking, dripping wet figure into the house and closing the door. He steared her into the sitting room, tward the fire place which he started easily and ran up stairs to grab some blankets.

'sugoi...' was all Kina could think as she looked around the room. She had never been in his house before but had walked by it a few times. When Sasuke come back he was carrying about three or four thick blankets, he handed her two blankets and put the other two blankets by her just in case she needed some more.

"Do you want anything hot to drink?" He asked and Kina only nodded as she wrapped herself up in the blankets and started to warm up pretty fast with the fire going as well. When Sasuke came back he handed her a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate and sat down next to her with his own.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san...and gomen nasai." She mumbled after she took a drink of the warm liquid. Her lips started to turn back to its normal color when Sasuke spoke.

"Your welcome and you dont have to apologize, you did nothing wrong." He said setting his cup down and looking at her.

"I know, but i probely woke you up from knocking so loudly." she said before taking a large gulp of hot chocolate and loving the warm feeling it created as it slid down her throat.

"You didnt wake me up Kina-chan, i was just on my way to my bedroom when you knocked." He said trying to get her to stop feelng guilty for intruding so late in the night.

"But you were-"

"Oi, Kina-chan stop, drop it ok, its fine i dont care. Why were you out so late any way?" he asked changing the subject.

"Hai, i was training out in the Forest of Death." She replied finely truing tward him and looking at him.

"Oh, how long have you been out there trainig?" he asked.

"Well, i went out there around six this morning and i've been training ever secne then." she answered as she wraped her hands around the warm mug.

"Kina-chan thats about 16 or 17 hours of training, dont you think thats pushing it a bit?" Sasuke asked.

"I know, I know, but i need to become stronger so I can be Naruto-nii-san or else he wont respect me as much as he does you and Sakura-chan." Kina said with such a inoccent look that could make a heart melt.

'she wants to surpass Naruto just as bad as I want to surpass Itachi.' Sasuke thought and sighed as well. He leaned back against the coffee table and Kina started to blush slightly and stared into the fire when she reilsed what Sasuke was wearing.

A few hours later she was still griping the now luke warm hot chocolate, she was begining to nod off, the exsation of her training finely catching up to her and Sasuke happened to notice this. He had sat up to take her cup from her, she let her cup go with out much of an effort as she ressed her head on her knees as Sasuke took their cups to the kitchen. He found her sound asleep curlled up with her head on her knees when he came back, he shook his head and smilled a little. Walking over to her sleeping form, he picked her up bridle style waking her slightly causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, falling back asleep, and carried her up the stairs to one of the guest rooms that was by his room. When he entered the room he was quite suprised he had walked into Itachi's old room but didnt turn to find another room becuase he didnt think his legs could carry him any fearther. He was starting to get egsausted, so he walked over to the dark purple coverd bed and layed her down on it. When he went to lean up he was stoped by her arms that woldnt let go of him, he reched back. un-intwined her fingers and removed them from his neck. He heard her whimper from the loss of body heat, groping around the bed as if to ask 'whered the heat go' and it looked so cute that he sat down by her causeing her to instenly grabed him. He smiled fully in the darkness of the dark purple painted room and tryed to get her to let go of him again but failed. He would hate himself if he woke her just to get her to let go of him, so he gently scooted her over and layed down next to her. Wanting to be closer to the body heat Kina cuddled into him wraping her arms around him tightly as if making sure he wouldnt leave her.

He staried at her blonde haired head with unreadable black eyes as he watched her sleep. He felt like he could stay up all night and watch her sleep, cuddled into him like she was doing right now but he was really tired. He couldnt stop himself from running his hand threw her hair gently so he wouldn't wake her up, he felt a burning and tingeling sencesation in his chest as she leaned into his touch even though she was still asleep. She seemed to be enjoying the simple act and he could fell his cheeks brighten when he heard her mummble his name in her sleep. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Kina-chan?" he asked back feeling slightly stupid for answering her when she was asleep.

"Don't leave me ok?" she mumbled back in a sleepy tone and snoring lightly after ward sigeling she was still sleeping but talking.

"I wont leave you, Kina-chan." He whispered back.

"Promise?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I promise, koishii." he mumbled back sleeply and kissed the top of her head as he too fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kuso: Shit

Chikusho: Damn it

Onegaishimasu[forma please

Anuo: um

Kami: god

Sugoi: wow

Hai: yes

Arigatou: Thank you

Gomen nasai[formal im sorry

Koishii: beloved or my love

Nii-san: brother (e.g Naruto-nii-san)

-chan: put at the end of a girl's name that is a good friend (e.g Kina-chan)

-kun: same as chan (e.g Sasuke-kun)

-san: formal heading for people when trying to be respctable. (e.g Sasuke-san)

Kinoke: ok i hope you liked the first chapter its kind of lame i now but its the best i could think of...Kina is a made up character as i hope you can tell and she's Naruto's sister and she wants to surpass him so he'll respecter her like he does Sasuke and Sakura...well plz reveiw i would really be happy if you did -


	2. Chapter 2

Kinoke: Ok heres chapter two...i hope its a little bit longer then chapter one...oh and i dont own Naurto just Kina becuase shes the OC i made up . R&R 3

UN-BETA-READ

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Kiddnaped

Sasuke was awoken the next morning by a loud knocking downstairs, he sat up but he felt someone pull him back down, and grumble something. He looked down and saw Kina was still asleep. She had managed to through the covers off of them last night so now he could see all the wounds that she'd made but his attetion turned back to who ever it was knocking at his door. He pried himself from Kina and made his way down to the door. When he got down stairs he headed to the front door and opened it. He was nearly trampled on when his blonde team mate came bargeing in.

"Do you know where Kina is? I've looked everywhere and I can't find her. Shes gone and I don't know where she is." Naruto said franticly as he stood inside of Sasukes house. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand threw his limp hair.

"Naruto calm down and dont worry about her, she-"

"Don't worry! Don't worry! Sasuke she's missing and I don't know where she is, how am I suppose to not worry! God im such a horrible brother, i should have gone and got her when it got late but no she wanted to be left alone and i just had to listen to her." Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit Naruto upside the head.

"Oi, chill out, shes not lost, or gone or hurt she's perfectly fine. She's upstaires asleep and i would apprshate it if you didn't yell." He said, his eye twiching at how stupid Naruto could really be at times.

"Oh she is? What room?" Naruto asked in what Sasuke was forced calmness.

"Up stiars in the bedroom to the right of mine, please dont wake her up, she needs to rest." Sasuke replied as he headed into the kitchen.

"I won't wake her up, teme." Naruto huffed before he speed up the stares too Itachi's bed room.

-Itachi's bed room-

Kina was sitting up in the bed waking after the body heat left her but she was staring at the cracked open closet. She could have sworn she saw someone standing inside it, but she was too transfixed to move to see who it was. All she could see was red eyes.

"Sasuke-san?" she asked nervously. She shook her head. 'No, sasuke-san's down stairs, i can hear my brother yelling at him about me being missing...' she thought. Just as she was about to get up and look, Naruto burst threw the door and glomped her. "Eek!" she let out a suprised squeek.

"Kina-nee-chan!"

"Youch! Nii-san get off! You'll reopen my wounds!" Kina shreeked. Naruto jumped off her.

"Wounds?"

"I injered myself during practise." Kina whimpered as she sat up.

"How long were you training, you never came home?" Naruto asked.

"She was out there for 17 hours." Sasuke's voice cut through the silence that had grew.

"17 hours!? Don't you think thats a bit too much!" Naruto said freeked out.

"I know..." Kina said trailing off and staring at the dark purple comferter but glancing at Sasuke and then the closet before looking back down.

"Why were you out there for so long?" Naruto asked.

"She was out there because of-"

"Urusai!" Kina snapped at Sasuke and he looked at her, bewildered. She didn't look at him, she was still staring at the comferter, tears threating to spill. She jumped out of the bed and ran past both of them, who stood there shocked by her out burst. It took a while for them to register the fact she had ran out the room.

-Kina's POV-

I ran out of Sasuke-san's house, ignoring my brother's call from the bedroom window as I ran back towards the Froest of death. Then I took a turn towards the gate and ran out into the surrounding forest. I had to get away, I didn't want my brother to know why i was pushing myself so hard, he'd only try and stop me becuase he doesnt want me to get stronger. Hes always like that, wanting to be better then everyone even his sister. God I'm only a second or so younger then him, why does he have to treat me like a fucking child. After a while of running i stoped and leaned against the tree panting i looked around and instantly regreated running from the village. "Where am i?" i asked myself then I heard a twig snap behind me and I spun around. It was really dark and it was hard to see but i couldnt miss the red eyes i spoted in the middle of it. "I'm not comeing back Sasuke-san..." i said trailing off not really knowing if i was talking to Sasuke-san or not but i'd know those red eyes any where. The person didnt speak. "Well...say something." I mumbled as i tucked a lock of untidey blond hair behind my ear. When he finely spoke it spooked me because it wasnt Sasuke after all.

"Kina Uzumaki, age 17, younger sister of the Kyuubi container." It was dark, cold, and emotionless.

"You're not Sasuke-san." I said shakely and i knew it was giving him the satisfaction of knowing i was frightened.

"Correction, Why am I not?" he said his voice low and it was full of something that I couldnt identify. I backed up but I ran into the tree and it caused me to become more firghtened.

'Im going to die here, I'll never see Naruto again or Sasuke-san...I dont want to die now I have to beat my brother.' I thought franticly and I know he could hear my breath quicken and i felt myself shaking. "Where's Sasuke-san?" I asked, my voice shaking just as much as my body and I think it cracked too.

"Oh, hes probily being held off right now by my partner, along with your brother." he said clamly.

"How...How do you know who i am?" I cursed my self, why'd the fuck did i have to stutter.

"It's my job to know who you are." He replyed and I could hear the humor in his voice. He actully finds it funny that I asked a question. I edged around the tree and cringing as the bark scrached my back and i kept my eyes on his till i turned and started to run again. I knew it was useless but it was the only thing i could think of, so i ran. I ran as fast as i could as far as i could and all i wanted to do was die when i felt him behind me and i let out a slient scream when he shoved me into a diffearent tree and he was holding me by my neck and I could feel him smile when he saw my discomfert.

'Kill me please, just kill me i cant take it kill me.' i thought faintly as i felt my air pipe getting crushed and all i could do was grab his wrist knowing it was no use trying to get him to let go. Soon the dark forest around us became darker and my eye sight started to fade and the last thing i saw was his evil smile.

-Normal POV-

The man smiled as her body went limp in his clutches. He let her go and picked her up by the waist so that her arms, head, and legs were dangeling, her hair falling in her face. The wound on her shoulder had reopened and now blood was dripping down her neck to her face where it dripped off the tip of her small nose. He ran back twards Konaha to get his partner. When he arived there he saw that Naruto was out cold and Sasuke was standing there panting with a few cuts and some forming bruses. "Lets go, Kisame. I have the girl theres no need to stay and fight." Itachi said smoothly. His shark companion smiled a very sharp tooth smile as he put the (enter name here) back on his back and stood stright.

"I'm sure it wasn't that much of a hassle, Itachi-sen." he said in a deep booming voice.

"No, she tryed to run but i dont think she got enogh sleep, my bed was never that comfertable any ways." Itachi replied knowing Sasuke could here him.

"You bastered, you were there the whole time." Sasuke hissed at him.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi replied tailing off. "Lets go Kisame." he said and turned around with Kina still out like a light in his arm. Kisame nodded and followed Itachi back out of Konaha and twoards the Akatsuki hide out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vocab.

Oi: hey

Nee-chan: sister

Nii-san: brother

Urusai: shut up

Teme: bastered

-san: respecting the persons authority (e.g Sasuke-san)

-sen: compantion/partner (e.g Itachi-sen)

-chan: a friendly gester towards girls (e.g Kina-chan)

Kinoke: idk if i can call this a cliffy but i think it is...reveiw plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Kinoke: ok ok heres the next chapter and its gonna be a sort of emotional twist to the story and i hope i dont screw it up by doing so...R&R and feel free to TAG me also.

T: Tell what you like

A: Ask questions

G: Give a suggestion

till next time 3

UN-BETA-READ

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: I have my reasons

When they arrived at the Akatsuki head quarters Itachi headed stright twoards the Leader's room/office to comfrim their mission was compleate. When he arrived in the office, Kina still dangeling at his waist, Leader was standing at the window staring out of it with a far off look. "Leader-sama..." Itachi said in his usuall voice, addressing him with the most respectable way he could. He turned around and his eyes went straight to the girl dangeling at Itachi's hip, blood still dripping off the tip of her nose from the wound on her shoulder, some of it dripping into her hair and staining the blond locks.

"Excelent, Itachi-san. Another mission compleated. I'm hoping the wounds she has weren't made by Kisame-san or yourself, Itachi-san." Leader said with satisfaction lacing threw his voice, Itachi nodded and gently sat her in the wooden chair infront of Leaders desk, her unconcious form leaning foward.

"The wounds she is sporting she had caused herself from training on her own." Itachi replied, his face emotoinless as always but as Leader-sama looked into Itachi's red sharingan eyes he spoted a single emotion that made him smirk slightly.

"You're dissmissed, Itachi-san, and send Kisame-san in on your way out." he said sitting at his desk. Itachi made to pick Kina back up but Leader stoped him.

"Leave her, i want to speak with her when she wakes up." he said pulling out a cream colored folder from a large stack on his desk. Itachi nodded and headed back out the door. When he pasted Kisame he nodded to him and made his way to their room, and Kisame headed into Leaders office.

"You wanted to see me, Leader-sama?" Kisame asked in his usual booming voice.

"Kisame-san, take a seat, next to Kina-chan." Leader said gestering towards the empty seat next to the unconcious girl. Kisame nodded as he sat down. "You need to keep your eye on Itachi-san, when hes around Kina-chan. I saw an emotion in his eyes that I havn't seen flicker in those eyes before, Kisame-san, it was love." Leader said in a clam voice. Kisame looked at Leader in disbeliefe.

"Are you honestly tell me, that Itachi-sen is in love Kina Uzumaki?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, and i want you to watch him when hes around her, do you understand, Kisame-san?" Leader said making eye contacte with the shark man.

"I understand, Leader-sama. But one last question." Kisame said and contiuned after Leader nodded. "Why did you want us to kiddnap Kina?" Leader smirk returned but wider.

"Well, think of it Kisame-san. If we have the Kuunbi container's sister then we'll get the Kuunbi container. Its a simple trap, if we have the sister then the brother will come to save her." he replied. Kisame smiled a sharp tooth smile and nodded.

"I understand, Leader-sama." Kisame said standing and bowing slightly.

"You are dissmissed, Kisame-san." Leader said as he opened the folder laying infront of him. After Kisame left Leader looked through the folder of the one and only: Kina Uzumaki. He was looking at the information on the Uzumaki sibieling's acadime records when he heard Kina groun, signeling that she was finely waking up.

"Uh, where am i?" she mouned and sat up stright slowly, rubbing her neck.

"Ah, he used the strangel 'em till their knocked out techniue." Leader said thoughtfully and hearing his voice made Kina jump about a mile off her seat.

"Who are you?" she asked now standing behind the chair griping it like she would use it as a wepon if she was attacked.

"All you need to know is that I go by 'Leader-sama', and you my dear will be known around this head quarters as 'Kina-chan'." he replied smoothly. She gave him a slightly reporchful look before she moved back to sit down again.

"How is it that you and that other man know who i am?" she asked causously making Leader smirk all over again.

"My dear child, everyone in this organization knows who you are. They know who you are, where you go, whome your with, where you train, when you train, with whome you trian with, your firends, you relationships, your family, my dear girl, they even know your still a vrigin." Leader said smoothly and with in giving her this information she started to freek.

'What kind of organization is this? Are they stalkers? and how in the fuking wourld do they all konw i'm still virgin?!' Kina thought panickly.

"To answer your questions, Kina-chan. My organisation is that of exiled ninja wishing to gain power, no we are not stalkers, and we know everything about everybody from diffrent villages." Leader said closing the folder file. Kina stared at him in horror.

"You can read my mind?" she asked her voice once again shaking.

"Yes my dear i can, i can read anyones mind when i want to. And some i just leave alone becuase i simply able to tell what their thinking by their facal exsprtions." Leader said standing up and walking past the window which let Kina catch a glimps of blond spikey hair and blue eyes.

"Whats going on, wheres my brother? Wheres Sasuke-san?" Kina asked as she too stood but didn't move.

"I've had you kiddnaped so i can use you as bait to luer your brother here. As for the young Uchiha, i dont care where he is." Leader said clamly and walked towards the door. "Now my dear if you would follow me i will lead you to your room where you shall be staying." he said.

"Why do you want my nii-san?" Kina asked as she walked over to him.

"Trust me my dear, i have my reasons." Leader replied as he lead her out of his room/offices. Kina couldnt help but stare at Leader. She felt comfertable around him. He was polite, kind, and caring towards her.

'He reminds me of father...' she sighed and looked out a nerby window. 'Daddy where are you?" she thought.

'If only you knew Kina-chan, if only you knew.' Leader thought after hearing her thoughts. "Well here we go, Kina-chan. If any one bothers you, come tell me. We did not kiddnap you to hurt you and they know this." Leader said, standing infront of the bed room door. He had put his hand on her unwounded shoulder. "Oh, and I'll send Deidara-san in so he can treat your wounds." he said before he left her to stand infront of her 'new bed room' door. She entered her room and looked around, it was very girlish and it made her think.

'Were they really ceretin they were going to capture me? It looks like they took a long time to fix this room up just for a hostage.' She walked over to the window and opened the curtins and stared out a the now dark and star sprinkled sky. She moved one of the puffy chirs in front of it so she could stare at the stars. "i miss you daddy and i'll never give up on finding you, like Naruto-nii-san." she said with a sigh. She was begining to dose off when Deidara came in, knocoking first of corse.

"Hi, un" Deidara said cheerfully.

"Hello, Deidara-san?" she asked, smiling at his kindness tward her.

"Yep, so Leader-sama told me you have some wounds, un. He asked me to treat them so they dont become infected, un." He said. She smiled and soot from her chair. "Ok, come, sit on the bed it'll be easyier, un. We'll start with the one on your shoulder, and take your shirt off so the coth doesnt get in the wound, un." He said calmly but Kina looked at him like he was mad.

"Nani?!" she said shocked.

"Oh, dont worry sweetie, you haven't got anything I want, un." Deidara said sitting on the bed. She through a look at him that just screamed 'what? am i not good enough for you?' and Deidara laughed slightly. "Kina-chan, Im sorry, un. Im not trying to offend you, but Im not into girls, un."

"Oh! You're gay?" she asked smiling slightly and cursing herself for being a yaoi fan girl.

"Yep,un. Now come on, we dont want to wast any more time, un." He said smilng brightly. Kina smiled back and pealed the two shirts from her torso and sat down infront of him. "Gosh, how'd you get so many ingerys, un?" Deidara asked as he started to un rap the bandages around her chest and shoulder.

"I've been pushing myself in training, I sometimes go for 16 to 17 hours before I stop." Kina said looking down at her fingers.

"Why push so hard on yourselve, un?" the blonde asked as he began to clean her shoulder wound, causing her to hiss slightly.

"I've got to get stronger. I have to beat my nii-san and find my father. Some say he's dead but something tells me hes closer then anything." Kina replied with such determination it made Deidara stope for a second but contiuned right away.

"I see,un. You really want to find your father dont you, un." Deidara said softly as he applied a bit of ointment to the cleaned out wound.

"Yeah, i think, if I can get him back, Nii-san wont be so determined to beat everyone." Kina whispered.

"He cares about you though right,ne?" Deidara asked as he turned her twards himself so he could work on her abdomin wound.

"He says he cares, but i think he cares more for himself then me. Sometimes he even forgets about me." she said faintly not looking at him at first but when she did look up into his green eyes she saw so much pity flood his eyes. "I'm sorry, Deidara-san. I sholdnt have said anything, i dont want to burderen you with my personal life." she said pushing her eyes off his and back to her fumbleing fingers.

"Its ok,un. Why dont you lay back so i can work on this wound better." He replied softly, she nodded and leaned back.

A while later he was done with her abdomin wound and she turned to her stomach so he could treat the gash on her lower back. She had her head in her arms when they heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." Kina said, raising her head slightly to see a blue man walking in 'No, shark man.' she corrected the authoress -Fine then god, the shark man walking in, there-.

"Wow, its only been an hour and you've already got her out of her shirt." He said and laughed. It was suach a deep and booming voice that it shook the window pane.

"Urusai, Kisame-san, un. I'm only cleaninger woulnds, what is it, un?"

"Leader-sama's requesting a meeting, Itachi-sen's going to watch over Uzumaki." Kisame repiled coldly. Kina sighed letting her head fall back into her arms.

"Ok, let me finish,un." Deidara said looking back at her wound, Kisame nodded and left.

"He hates me." Kina whined.

"No,un. He's like that to everyone except Itachi-san, un." Deiadara said sighing and applying ointment to the wound before putting a bandage on it. "Ok, now get your shirts back on before Itachi-san comes in, un." Deidara said rubbing the top, uninjered, part of her back. Kina nodded and pulled her shirts back on.

"Itachi-san scares me, Deidara-san." Kina said lightly.

"He scares everyone but if you get to know him he's not so scarey, un." Deidara said.

"You're probely right." Kina replied standing. She smiled and hugged him, he was slightly shocked but her action but hugged her back. "You'll come back and finish, ne?" Kina asked looking up into his shining green eyes again.

"Of corse I will, un." Deidara said and hugged her again tightly before letting her go. "Itachi-san will be here soon, he doesnt talk much so, yeah." ye said as he headed for the door.

"Okieday, arigato, Deidara-nii-san." Kina said yawning. Deidara smiled.

"You're welcome, Kina-lmaoto-chan, un." He said watching her climb back into the bed and fall asleep when her head hit the plush pillow.

-soon after-

Itachi soone entered Kina's room after watching Deidara walk into the meeting room. When he entered the room his eyes fell on her curled up and sleeping form on the purple bed. 'Just like in my room.' he thought. He pulled the desk chair tothe side of the bed and sat besider here as she tosted and turned in the covers. She was having a bad dream, he could tell by the whimpers and the furrled eye brows. It made him wonder about what she was dreaming and being unlike himself he gave her priveicy. He just sat there and watched her as she tryed to fend off her nightmare.

"Oto-san...no!" she cried loudly as she curled into the futal postions facing him. He couldn't stop himself form putting his hand on her forehead and ran it back threw her sweat soaked blonde hair. She instantly clamed down, her breathing evening out, her facial exsprection relaxed and she uncurled from her postion.

-Kina's P.O.V-

I was in the middle of a night mare that was torchering me about my fathers dissapperance. Every time I would find him he would smiled lovingly at me and hug me but then dissapper slowly. It pained me every time I watched him dissapper from my view.

"Oto-san...no, don't leave me again. Please, come back with me." I whined as he dissapppered again but this time he said something.

_"Kina-chan, I'm closer to you now then I have ever been. You'll find me soon, Kina-chan. I know you will my dear child." _his voice sounded so fimilar then i relized. "Wait...your-"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urusai: Shut up

Lmaoto-chan: little sister

Nii-san: brother

-san: respectful term

-chan: a respectufl term for a girl

-sen: companion

Kinoke: okie dokie here's chapter three and i hope you like this cliffy its a much better one then last chapter so i guess you'll have to wait untill the next chapter of Love Comes On A Rainy Day 3


End file.
